DROPLET ARMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
(A Chiselerlikescheese story) (Note: Outdated) Our story takes place at king Frogs castle...... Chiselerlikescheese: I know it's somewhere around here! I need to find the Golden sword so I can help the World of fire defeat the evil Droplets! (FYI, the World of fire is where I come from) Enemey 585: I don't know anything about a Golden sword, but if I did, I would look in the big gold portal! Chiselerlikescheese: '''What por--- (Trails off when he sees a big gold portal) Ohhh.. That portal.... '''Enemey 585: '''See, I told you! It's problably in there. '''Chiselerlikescheese: Okay (Reluctantly goes into the portal, warping through dimenshions, until he reach the place) AHHH what the heck! aawwww it smells likes DROPLETS in here (Gets out of the cave) ? (Something jumps out to attack)AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!1111111111 10 hours later ???: Hey whoever's reading this, Droplet here, that's right, you heard me correctly, Droplet! The foolish Chiselerlikescheese decided to enter our world the Droplet dimension and now he is trapped! Chiselerlikescheese: (From inside the cage) HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! Droplet: '''Don't worry there'---- '''Chiselerlikescheese: HEY SHUT UP, THAT MY LINE! Droplet: Anyway, he's in here, and he is ours! :) Droplet: '''Now I will show you the Droplet Army, or F.W.D.a.K.T.R.T.W. (Fire Worlds Destruction and Key To Ruling The World!) '''Chiselerlikescheese: You're never gonna beat us! Droplet: Shut up! Your in my power! Droplet: '''We will rule Nitrome with this Army of special Droplets, From Dragon Droplets to Baby Droplets--- '''Chiselerlikescheese: Wait WHAT! Droplet: '''--- to Werewolf Droplets --- '''Chiselerlikescheese: '''DID YOU JUST SAY DRAGON DROPLETS!?!?!? '''Droplet: --- I'm sorry Nitrome, your fate is sealed! Droplet: So the first thing we have is the Dropling Helm--- Chiselerlikescheese: You have armor!? Droplet: --- And the Dropling Chestplate, Dropling Leggings, and the Dropling Boots! Droplet: The next things are the Dropling Axe, Dropling Pickaxe, Dropling Shovel, and the Dropling Sword! Chiselerlikescheese: Why an axe, a pickaxe, and a shovel? Droplet: cuz you'll never know when your gonna need these things! Droplet: '''Next is..... oh but world of fire (Evil chuckle) That's right! We're using FIRE-------- '''Chiselerlikescheese: WHAT!?!?!?!?!? Droplet: '''against you! '''Chiselerlikescheese: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (passes out) Droplet: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''NOW NITROME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO SHOW YOU THE INVINCIBLE '''DRAGON DROPLET, HE IS TRULY UNBEATABLE! NEXT IS THE EXPLODING DROPLET! YNOW, HE'S JUST A DROPLET, WHO EXPLODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH, WE TEND TO NOT ACTUALLY LIKE THESE GUYS, AND WE CAN'T EVER INVITE THEM TO PARTIES CUZ THEY'D JUST BLOW EVERYTHING UP, BUT STILL......EXPLODING DROPLETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT IS THE EXTRA STUPID DROPLET............ YEAH HE JUST BASICLLY WALKS AROUD AND DO NOTHING BUT STILL, HES TERRIFYING, HES SO DANG STUPID, THERE IS NO WAY TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW HE HAVE SWIMMERS WHO SWIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND WEREWOLF DROPLETS, WHOS BARK IS WORSE THAN HIS BITE!!!!!!(OR IS THAT THE OTHER WAY AROUND? I CANT TELL) AS YOU CAN SEE, THEY ARE VERY LOYAL, AND THEY COME WHEN CALLED.....COME MY DOGGIES (DOGGIES WALKS THE OTHER WAY).............I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU ANYWAY! LAST IS THE BABY DROPLET! THESE COME OUT OF THE GROUND! THESE ARE HORRIFYING! THEY'RE......not actually that strong......BUT STILL, IN NUMBERS, THEY CAN KNOCK OUT ONE OR TWO OF YOU Droplet: LOOK AT THIS NITROME!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN YOU CHISELERLIKESCHEESE CAN YOU SEE THAT-----(turns around to find that Chiselerlikescheese has escaped) 'oh...... thats not good...... (Meanwhile, at the portal entrance) '''Chiselerlikescheese: '(out of breath) I've gotta get out of here! (jumps into portal) '''Enemey 585: Have a good time? (the end) (Or is it?) j Category:Stories